Fleur Delacour
Fleur Isabelle Delacour is a French witch. An alumna of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, Fleur is a talented witch, powerful enough to be selected as a champion in the prestigious Triwizard Tournament for her school. After studying with Bill, she now speaks fluent English, albeit with a strong French accent, whereas before she often had trouble expressing herself in her new language. Her stunningly-beautiful looks are in stark contrast (or perhaps in direct relation) to her often arrogant and snooty attitude. Her mannerisms so infuriate some of her fiancé's family that an in-joke among their younger members is to refer to Fleur as 'Phlegm'; still, she is rarely rude or aggressive toward those with whom she is in direct contact. Fleur's known family consists of her parents, Monsieur Delacour and Apolline Delacour, and a younger sister Gabrielle (born c. 1987). Her maternal grandmother was a Veela, making Fleur at least one quarter Veela. This heritage accounts for her fair hair, skin and eyes, and apparently her ability to entrance men. This could put her in danger from Voldemort and his followers, as they have a strong prejudice against "half-breeds." She is married to Bill Weasley, the eldest brother of Ron Weasley. Fleur's wand is nine and a half inches, inflexible, made of rosewood and contains one of her Veela grandmother's hairs. Biography Tri-wizard Tounament Although a student at Beauxbatons, she was one of the delegation that attended Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, where she spent most of her seventh and final year of school. She often complained about Hogwarts, and spoke out against the idea of Harry becoming the fourth champion, insisting that he was too young. In the first task, Fleur had to retrieve the golden egg from a female Chinese Fireball. She was successful, but lost points when her clothes caught fire from the dragon's breath. She was able to douse the fire with water from her wand. Ron Weasley asked Fleur to the Yule Ball, but Fleur declined. She instead went with Roger Davies, and as one of the champions, opened the dancing along with Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter. During the second task she attempted to rescue her sister from the lake, but failed after being thwarted by grindylows. Harry Potter rescued Gabrielle instead, and Fleur, badly shaken by the event, became much warmer toward both him and Hogwarts in general. When the champions families were invited to the third task, she caught the eye of Bill Weasley. The third task was a maze, which Fleur, who was in last place in the standings, was to enter last. Not long after entering, she was stunned by Barty Crouch Jr, causing her to come in last place for the tournament. In the tournament, Fleur came in last largely due to heavy manipulation by Voldemort through Barty Crouch Jr (particularly in the third task). Due in part to these manipulations, Fleur was not eble to express the full abilities of her magical prowess, showing only glimpses of it during the tasks. Gringotts Fleur took a job Gringotts bank, working with Bill Weasley, whom taught her English. Engagement Bill and Fleur became engaged and when not working at Gringotts she spent time at The Burrow in order to get to know his family. His mother, Molly Weasley, disliked Fleur, and she made little effort to impress her soon-to-be mother-in-law. Bill Weasley's younger sister Ginny speculated that Mrs. Weasley secretly hoped Bill would fall in love with family friend Nymphadora Tonks. Ron was particularly affected by Delacour's veela charm while she was studying at Hogwarts and continued to be very attracted to her. Fleur gained significant ground in the opinion of the Weasleys after Bill sufferd disfiguring injuries while fighting for the Order of the Phoenix in 1997. When Mrs. Weasley assumes that Fleur will want to cancel the wedding because he is no longer attractive, Fleur takes offence, criticizing both the idea that she would not wish to marry him, and that his feeling may have changed towards her because of possible werewolf contamination. In fact, she takes pride in his wounds as living proof of his valour, although she reminded the group of her previous attitude in stating that she is good-looking enough for them both. Her relationship with Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys seemed to immediately improve after this. Marriage She and Bill married in the summer of 1997. However, the wedding reception is interrupted by Kingsley Shacklebolt's message, stating that the Ministry of Magic had fallen and that Rufus Scrimgeour was dead. Death Eaters arrived on the scene, but the couple and their guests escaped. They moved into a cottage known as Shell Cottage. Fleur participated in the Second Battle of Hogwarts, as does her husband, and both survive. Later life Fleur and Bill had at least three children. They name thier eldest daughter Victoire. Behind the Scenes *According to J.K. Rowling, her name comes from the French phrase fleur de la cour, meaning "flower of the heart" or "noblewoman". The literal French meaning of the name, however, is "flower of the court". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' **''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' **''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur Delacour, Fleur